The Adventure in Hogwarts
by xXxXFllowerDreamQurlxXxX
Summary: Miley moves to London & begins an adventure
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Miley nd today's gota be the worst day of my life. Today im finaly arriving in London.

My parents are super rich, so they desided to move me her so I cud see the world. Or somethin. I think its prety lame though. I relly like beaches and sunshine an tanning but I herd that it was gonna be relly cold and rainy. So that sucks. I move 2 relly weird places all the time. I'm so tired of it, cus none of the plases every have cute GUYS. It's really unfayr. But British guys are kinda cute, rite?

When I first got her, I just kinda wondered around for a while. I didnt know ware I was going or whut to do, because I had no idea where I was. CAUSE I JUST MOVED HERE, OBVEEUSLY. I wus looking for som stores. Like Forever 21 or Holister, or something like that. But i didnt see a lot of thos around. I was shocked, I mean what do people wear her? Grandma clothes or something? So I just kept walkin aroud wen i saw this huge bus. It was red and it was SUPER TALL. I was so freaked out. I'm so afraid of bus! I just decided to run as qwickly as a cud. So then I wus running so quickly that i cudnt reelly see where i wus going. I saw sum guys that were dressed funny but suprisingly enough I didnt run into them. This one guy with red hair hid behind another guy with glasses cause he was scared of me. Then I saw a girl. She didnt look ugly but she lookd like a nerd. I don't like hanging around dorks so Im hoping I wont see them again.

Then I thought that I would go home , because there was basicaly NOTHING to do around here. IT wouldn't be much better but at least I wouldnt have 2 see that bus again. And hopfully i would nvr see those weirdo kids anymore. I mean, they looked like FREAKS. They probably thought they were wizards or magishins or something


	2. Chapter 2

Hiiiii guys! So Im so exited to start the next chappie! But I want 2 say something first, about mean reviews. Ur reveuws dont help me at al, especially when they dont have anything nice 2 say. Also for the ppl who said my spelling was bad: urs is even wors. So ppl should fix they're spelling and stuff before they decide to be mean 2 ppl. KK I'm dnoe!

So when i got home, i sat down on my cowch. i was so tired. i duno where my family was, they had liek disapeared i guess. All of a suddun while I wus sitting there, I herd a nock at my door. OMG, I wonder if i shod anser it? I mean, im brand new here, and idk anyone. maybe its a staker or something. But then I thoght that I should anser. I mean that might make life more interesting right? So I waked over to the door and opened it

...and I couldnt' believe who it was! ONE DIRECTION! All the boys were there. I almost fainte. "Heyyy," they all said at the same time. O. M. G. Ths had to be a dream. It coudnt be real ... right? "Um hi," I said cuz I COuld barely breath.

""WELCome to the naghborhod," they said. Were they my next dor neighbors? Mayb this stay in London wouldn't be so bad after al

they wer all like, "Heyyyyyyyyy." "were your new nehbors. we just wanted to let u know that theres a wizard skool nearby here. you shud go check it out." "and if u need anything, just let us no." I liek melted cus they were all SO CUTE. I didunt know what they wer talking about WIZARDS, but whatevefr i guess.

ALL THAT MATTERED WAS THAT ONE DIRECTION IS MY NEW NEGHORS! IM A HUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DIRECTONER!

Aouthrs note!: I know..it mit seem weird 2 includ 1D. But Im a directioner...and the storys set in England...so I couldn't resist! Hope u guys liked the chappie! AND REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3

I was stil kinda in a faze that ONE DIRECTION acshully visited me! I could hardly beleve it. But im a belieber, so n e thing is possibul :P I had a feeling that 1D visiting me musta been a sign. what wus that they sed about a wizard skool? MAUYBE i should see whut that was all about. but it wus kinda scary...whut if all those peepl were more talentef and bettur looking than me :/ :( I didnt wanna be the uglee duckling or something. But I was already the bst looking person in America lst year, and those guys I ran into the other day loked pretty dorky, so I probly wasn't gonna b that bad. So I puled out my laptop and decided 2 search "wiazerding shool in england"

It mustve alredy nown wat I was looking for, cuz it said "Did yuou mean Hogwarts Skole of Wichcrft an Wizardrdy?" Thats ounded likea wizard schol to me, but a really gross one. I mean, "Hogwarts". It probabely smels really bad. So I cliqed on ther page, but b4 I could my fone ringed. I alwes have it rang when I get an email. But WHOO COULD IT BE? I opened the email and my mouth made an "O" shape, just like this: :O

BECAUSE GUESS WHY?

It was an email frum this "HOGWARTS" plase. It sed: "Dear Miley, Becus of your brilliant singing skills and good looks, we'd liek you to join our skool, Hogwarts. Plees come and visit us at your soonest conveeniunce.

I wus super exsited but also TOTES nervous. Liek what wud the people there be liek? What wud my parents think? I replyed that I wud try to go as sun as i cud. But I was super afrayed of tha futre 2.


End file.
